


One Brave Act

by jaclinhyde



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like a combination of Saving Anna and Only Love Will Last about David and Billie.  Great sex and high tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Brave Act

She could feel his weight on her back as he lay against her, guarding her. One minute they were both seated up on a podium answering questions then the next there was the almost tame sound of ‘pop pop’ going off to their right followed by the screams of people in the darkened theater. Anna had sat rooted to her chair as the man turned his gaze on her and raised his weapon in her direction. The next thing she knew she was on the ground unharmed except for the jolt her body received from hitting it so hard. More gunfire and more cries from out in the darkness. Looking back just a few hours ago she remembered having a letter pressed into her hand by a man with dead looking eyes. She was going to autograph it for him but when she looked up he had vanished. Only then did she read what it said. 

“Tonight you will die Skylar” was all it said, alluding to her character in Breaking Bad. 

She didn’t pay too much attention to it because she was used to getting mail all the time from people who hated the part she played in the show. No one ever said THAT to her before though, no one threatened her directly like that. She was going to say something but then just chalked it up to the same old same old and headed into the darkness. For his part David saw him as well and came away with a feeling of dread. He saw disaster in this ghostly figure...following her as she moved away. He made a bee line to get between the two of them, feeling suddenly protective of his costar. As he passed him by he glimpsed what appeared to be the grip of a gun under his belt but he could not be sure. Not knowing what was in that letter he handed to her he had no way of suspecting him of anything more than just a fan and his view of a firearm just an over active imagination. Once seated she handed him the note almost in passing, not giving it another serious thought but David began scanning the room to find him, his senses on high alert. When he finally picked him out it was too late. He was up at the stage and firing into the crowd. David immediately grabbed Anna and hauled her to the ground, knowing that they would never make it to the backstage area. 

“Don’t move, don’t get up” David ordered her in a whisper, his accent thicker than normal with fear and dread coating every word. 

“Get out of the way” the stranger ordered David. David looked around and up at the stranger. 

“Why?” he asked him “what could you possibly want to do to a defenseless woman?” The sentence came from him level and straight like an accurately hurled lance. He kissed her cheek and then slowly, keeping himself anchored between her attacker and Anna he stood up. 

“So” he sighed, “what do you want to hurt her for? Wouldn’t you rather talk to her and find out what happened, what really happened that maybe you didn’t get to see?”

He took a step towards her attacker who backed up a step in response. David thought he counted 6 bullets that had been shot and with a shudder noticed that there was a second gun at his waist as well. 

“My name is David, what’s yours?” David asked him. 

“Andy” he answered, surprising both himself and Anna that he would even respond. He was a large man but with more brawn than brains it appeared. 

“So, Andy what do you say you just put that down before anyone else gets hurt and we can go in the back for a chat?” 

David took another step forward and again Andy took a step back. He was doing exactly what he wanted him to do. He was trying to get him to glance back towards the lip of the stage to check how close he was to falling off. David had to time it just right because if he didn’t someone would get shot, probably him. 

“No one has gotten hurt, I just fired up at the ceiling” he told David, “I only want her blood on my hands and…..” he stammered, “and anyone else who might be stupid enough to get in my way.” 

Andy’s eyes narrowed when he said this, beginning to move forward again with renewed purpose. David realized he had lost the upper hand. He stood his ground even as Andy came closer and raised the gun till it was level with David’s chest. 

“Then you are going to have to shoot me first” he said, trying very hard to sound stronger and braver than he felt at the moment. He could hear Anna from behind him sobbing and saying, 

“No David, don’t do this.” to which he replied, as he stared down this menace in front of him “This is not about you any more Anna, is it Andy?” 

Every fiber of his being was saying move aside but instead he moved towards Andy and the gun again, taking small but deliberate steps. He had a cold and metallic taste in his mouth which he guessed was fear but he squelched it down, looking Andy right in the eyes as they came within arms length of each other. Andy reached out and placed the barrel of the gun against David. David had a memory of playing the Doctor in his head, where he dared the Dalek to kill him, called his bluff. Maybe a bit of the Timelord did wear off on him or maybe it was vice versa, didn’t matter much right now. He told Andy…..

“Look we can’t stand here all day so either shoot me or hand over the gun. Your choice.” 

In this game of russian roulette David would either be the winner or dead but either way he would not flinch. He refused to close his eyes as he awaited his fate, heard the hammer come down but only a click resounded from the gun. A slight smile played across his lips. He had been right, no bullets left in that gun but that other one he was sure must be fully loaded. Andy cursed and grabbed for it but not before David could spring at him and knock him off his feet, both of them landing hard on the stage floor. Andy was able to get the other gun out from his waist band but just before he was able to point it at anyone David kicked at Andy’s arm, sending the gun across the stage. Both of them scrambled for it but Andy got there right before David who was now trying to wrench it from Andy’s grip. The glaring sound of it going off echoed around the now mostly deserted theater. David fell back onto his knees, an angry oozing red stain spreading across his crisp white shirt. He looked down at it wondering how long it took a person to die and why was it painless? Then he looked across at Andy just in time to see the manic light go out in his eyes. He had been shot directly in the chest, the gun still in his grasp. How David managed to pull the trigger even he did not know. He just knew that the blood wasn’t his and that he was not hurt. 

At that moment what seemed like the entire police force was there running up to the stage with their weapons drawn. Two pointed at David.

“He came here to kill Anna over there” David told them and then realized that she hadn’t moved this whole time. He rushed to her side to find her trembling and almost incoherent. Lifting her in his arms he stood on shaky legs and brought her backstage to an empty dressing room. He sat down with her on his lap, her arms around his neck and tried to soothe her….

“Annie, Annie it is ok, everyone is ok. He didn’t hurt anyone.” an ambulance worker came in and found them there. “I think she is in shock” he told the EMT who tried to examine her but she would not let go of David. “Let me get a warm blanket for both of you” she said realizing that from what she could tell neither of them were hurt. She came back a few moments later and threw the warm linens over them.

“Annie look at me, ok, please?” David pleaded, covering the stain with the blanket. He pulled her against him and coaxing her arms off of his neck and around his waist. She looked up at him as requested, a blank stare coming from her eyes. 

“No one was hurt?” she finally voiced, eliciting a deep sigh of gratitude from him.

“No one except for the gunman himself” he reassured her again. She started crying then, deep sobs spilling out of the very core of her, 

“You?” she questioned “you’re ok?” 

“Nothing that a pint of scotch wouldn’t cure at this point” he tried to smile but found it almost impossible. Then it hit him, he almost died tonight. The closest he had ever come in his life.  
‘  
“Why do people hate me?” she was like a child who felt abandoned. 

“People don’t hate you Annie, this was just some crazy guy who didn’t know the real you, just the TV you” he thought for a moment, thought of what he had done to protect her. 

“I certainly don’t hate you Annie….” he trailed off, not saying the words that hung heavy in his heart. It needed to be said but only when he was sure. Only when they were both ready. Not now, wrong time. A wave of nausea came over him; he really had shot someone. Anna saw the look in his eyes turn from nurturing to the realization of what transpired. Now it was his turn to be distant and lost in his own thoughts. 

“Hey David, you are my hero you know that right?” she touched his face with her fingers and cupped his cheeks. “You saved my life” she said soothingly. He stared into her ice blue eyes and smiled. She had finally stopped shaking as he held her close, his face buried in her long neck. Now it was his turn to cry, cry for the fact that he had to shoot Andy, cry for how traumatized Anna had been, cry for coming as close as he did to being shot. But there was a sense of triumph too that no one got hurt. That would have to sustain him for now, he would consider the fall out later. 

“David I don’t want to be alone tonight, do you think you could…..maybe if you don’t feel too uncomfortable that is” he sshh’d her by placing his finger on her lips and just nodded his head yes. “Do you think you can stand and walk?” he queried. “With your help I think I could fly” she smiled at him, letting him help her to her feet and holding her around her waist as she took her first couple of tentative steps. They found the back door and before anyone knew where they had gone they were in a cab and headed to the Hilton which was close by. She stood back while he got them a room with two queen sized beds and luckily for them they went up to the room unnoticed by any onlookers. It was just starting to make the news with all the reporters wondering where they had both disappeared to. Putting in a do not disturb call to the front desk he took to the shower to try to wash the blood off of his body. When he came out she was already in her bed, the robe lying in a heap on the floor. Exhausted from the day he took to his bed as well and reached over to take her hand in his. His long fingers wound between hers giving her that familiar touch to let her know that he was there for her. Soon enough they both fell asleep.

He was awakened in the middle of the night by a sound coming from her bed. She was whimpering in her sleep, tossing and turning restlessly. Throwing his robe back on he went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her forehead.

“Anna wake up, you’re safe now. No one is going to bother you.” he tried to gently rouse her from her nightmare, taking her hand in his again and squeezing it. 

“No, no, no, no” she repeated over and over, “don’t hurt him, please don’t…..” she had broken out in a cold sweat from fear. 

“Annie I am here, don’t worry, we are OK” he bent down to whisper into her ear. She awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. “David” she cried out, “David where are you?” He took her hand once more in his while the other hand turned on the bedside lamp. He spoke gently to her. “I am right here Annie, I didn’t leave you” her hand flew to her mouth while the tears once again began to flow. 

“David you were lying on the ground bleeding with holes all over your body. You were cold and you wouldn’t answer me.” she threw herself into the circle of his embrace and held on tight. 

“It was just a bad dream Annie, just a dream see……” he tilted her face up to look at him, “I am very much in one piece. She had her head against his chest and she could feel the reassuring beating of his heart. “Here, move over” he said as he got under the covers and held her against him again. Her head was on his shoulder while her hand rested in his.

“David why did you do it?” she asked him, turning very somber and seriouis. “Why did you confront him like that?” He thought for a minute and then merely said…

“Because someone had to”

“But you were risking so much, why didn’t you just wait for someone else to stand up to him?”

“Because there was no guarantee that anyone else would so I felt like I had to. Besides he was threatening you and I couldn’t let him do that.” he trailed off. Perhaps he would have been right she thought, maybe someone would have challenged him but maybe not. She nuzzled in closer, enjoying the smell of his skin and of soap. Intertwining her fingers with his again she felt a delicious stirring inside that she had not felt for a long time. She wanted to touch him, to feel all of him. Being this close was too tempting for her. Little did she know that he felt the same. She moved her leg over his thigh and just relaxed there, leaving him confused as to what she meant by the gesture. He looked down at her and she was lying there, lips parted and desire in her eyes. He took her face in his hands. 

“Annie, this is all too fast. I don’t want to do anything we will regret in the morning……” But she was determined to have him, she needed to have him. She had come so close to losing him that she wanted to feel how alive he was, how alive they both were. 

“No regrets David” she wrapped her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. His desire out weighed his protests so he let his lips just glide over hers, barely touching. It was a maddening sensation that increased the heat between them. He touched her lips again but this time the kisses were like promises of things to come. They played against each other, small, gentle kisses that fueled what was underneath the surface. Finally unable to wait any longer his tongue pried open her mouth and explored its depths. She sighed against him while her hands undid the robe he wore. Seeing her naked beneath him set him on fire, his kiss reflecting this desire as it deepened even further. He felt a passion that he never had felt before rising in him. For her part she could feel his hard cock pressed against her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to touch him. She reached down and wrapped her palm around him, gasping as she did. He bucked forward into her hand, moving his mouth to her throat, groaning into her ear. His hands found her breasts which he squeezed and kissed with abandon. Pressing them together he sucked on her nipples as she ran her hands through his hair. His knee connected with her cunt, rubbing her there, causing her to moan deep in her chest. He replaced his knee with his fingers feeling her wetness then raising them to his mouth to taste her. He fed on them one by one, closing his eyes and enjoying her unique flavor. He needed more of her so he reached down and pulled her panties off then placed his hungry mouth against her letting his tongue snake through her folds. Spreading her like a beautiful flower he found her hidden bud sucking and licking it, driving her insane with desire. Placing his fingers inside of her made her hips involuntarily rise off of the bed to meet him. He could feel her strong cunt muscles gripping his digits every time he thrust them in and out and his imagination ran wild with what it was going to feel like to have his cock experience the same. He looked up at her and caught her eyes watching him, smoldering with fire. She reached down and pulled him back up over her body where he settled himself gently on her. Reaching between them he took himself in his hand and, in one fluid motion guided himself home into her very core. She cried out then, her face buried in his neck her arms reaching down to cup his ass in her hands spurring him on. She matched him stroke for stroke as if they had been lovers forever. Even as his tempo increased until he was hammering into her at a breakneck speed she kept pace, thrashing under him in a building crescendo of lust. He kissed her hungrily while one hand gripped the mattress and the other the headboard.

“Yes…..oh yes…..oh god please yes don’t stop” she murmured into his mouth, imploring him, pleading with him to go faster and deeper. He stared into her gorgeous ice blue eyes and said what was in his heart, 

“I love you Annie” he blurted out to her, not regretting one word of it. 

“I love you David” she answered, trying to catch enough of her breath to talk. Her body nearly left the bed, it curved so tightly against his as he banged into her. Her hands that were now on his upper arms began to shudder and he knew she was close. As if on cue she began sobbing, but not the sobs of sadness, these were cries of release, of the joy of being alive. Only at that moment did he allow himself to follow with her, only when he knew she was satisfied did he give himself permission to be swept away by her body and the throes of passion they both felt. He could feel her walls contracting around him so very tightly, he truly thought he would be driven mad by her. The sounds of their bodies slapping together was like music. Finally, he began throbbing within her, deep moans coupled with shouts of release came from him as his cock twitched and he shot his seed into her in a thunderous orgasm.


End file.
